un futuro diferente
by jany1414
Summary: Esta historia es después de cinco años de amanecer, todo comienza con la muerte de Alice y el conocimiento de nuevos secretos tras ella, que cambiara la vida de bella y el de otras personas involucradas creando un futuro que nadie espero. (no existe renessme )
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorpresas **_

_ **Estaba recostada en el sillón leyendo por milésimas vez "cumbres borrascosas " , sin prestar atencion realmente ,hace cinco años, que nos fuimos de forks, ahora vivimos en Alaska, y vamos a un nuevo instituto…**_

_**_ ¿quieres ir a cazar?_ **_

_**Eso me tomo por sorpresa, no me di cuenta cuando me había perdido en mis pensamientos **_

_**_claro Alice _**_

_**Corrimos fuera de la casa para adentrarnos en el bosque, hace días que Alice se comportaba extraña conmigo, al igual que Rósalie y Emmett , no me dirigían la palabra y cuando les hablaba me respondían con monosílabas **_

_**_un alce y un oso pardo _dijo Alice **_

_**_ quiero el oso _conteste **_

_**Entonces nos separamos, de los animales que más me gustaban estaba el oso pardo entonces comencé con la caza **_

_**.**_

_**cuando termine , utilice mis sentidos para encontrar a Alice, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, avía cinco vampiros más, decidí ir lento, quizás fuera peligros **_

_**Cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca, subí a un árbol y pude oír y ver todo , eran los vulturis , jane y alec , a los otros tres no los reconocí , estaban acomodados en círculo rodeando a Alice , pensaba avisar a los demás por si esto se salía de control , pero me quede paralizada con lo siguiente que oí :**_

_**_ ¡Alice¡ cuánto tiempo _ dijo jane **_

_**_ A que vinieron _ dijo mordazmente Alice **_

_**_ Como si no lo supieras _ hiso referencia al don de Alice y con el tono que lo dijo queda claro que no le agrada **_

_**_sabes mi respuesta jane, la guardia no me interesa _**_

_**_bien, espero que a aro no le interese, pero si no te unes a la guardia no nos sirves de nada_**_

_**Entonces note la mirada perdida de Alice, estaba teniendo una visión, al terminar esta puede ver su cara de profundo horror que se dirigía hacia mí, me avía visito, los gestos de su cara gritaban ayúdame, sin embargo yo todavía no avía podido reaccionar, después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, dos hombres de la guardia la sujetaron de las manos poniéndolas detrás de su espalda y obligándola a hincarse, mientras jane se acercó a ella y le arranco la cabeza y alec le prendía fuego , todo eso en dos segundos y sin dejar de mirarme , cuando eso paso , sentí un escalofrió extraño recorrer mi espada .**_

_**No lo podía creer, Alice, mi amiga, mi hermana. **_

_**Quería llorar pero no podía el bosque estaba solo y lo único que rompía el silencio eran mis sollozos, me levante de entre las ramas y la tierra para correr a casa.**_

_**El camino se me hiso eterno a pesar de mi rapidez incluso mayor a la de Edward, pero cuando porfión entre por la puerta vi como todos se reunían, supongo que hice micho escándalo, pero en este momento no importa.**_

_**Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi **_

_**_ ¿Qué pasa querida ?_ pregunto esme con su tono maternal abrasándome por los hombros los demás me rodeaban preocupados observándome con atención, entonces no pude más y me tire al piso sollozando y murmurando palabras como "Alice, vulturis , oso , caza , nos separamos "cosas que ni yo entendí .**_

_**_ ¿QUE PASO CON ALICE? _ me preguntaros ala mismo tiempo jasper y Edward **_

_**_chhh, _ los callo Rosalie _ Jasper tranquilízala _ **_

_**Cuando lo hiso , pude contar lo que avía sucedido**_

* * *

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic , espero les allá gustado, intentare subirlos dos veces a la semana **_

_**Acepto opiniones y ayuda (no se mucho de esto =D) **_


	2. reaccion inesperada

_**Reacción inesperada**_

_**Cuando termine de contar lo sucedido, todos me miraban con expresiones horrorizadas ni esme ni Rosalie pudieron contener los sollozos, nadie se movía, nadie respiraba ni parpadeaban.**_

_**El primero en reaccionar fue jasper , que camino hacia una pared tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso , cuando llego a esta , dio un fuerte golpe en la pared asiendo un hoyo iba a serlo otra vez cuando una vos los detuvo , la de Edward **_

_**_ ¿porque? _ dijo con un tono de vos demasiado bajo, que de no haber sido lo que somos no lo habríamos escuchado, camino lentamente asía el sillón sentándose en el con los codos recargados en las rodillas y las manos tomando su cabeza, _e… esto fue tu culpa, si la hubieras ayudado ella todavía estaría aquí _decía Edward aun con vos calmada toda su cara demostraba sufrimiento y tristeza igual a la de todos en esta casa.**_

_**Todavía no podía creer que me estaba culpando, nadie decía nada hasta que el volvió a romper el silencio _ ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que as echo ¡? _ dijo, esta vez subiendo un poco el tono de su vos _ ¡TEDAS CUENTA ¡ HAS DEJADO MORIR AL AMOR DE MI VIDA ¡ _ sentí poco a poco a poco como se me rompía el corazón hasta el punto del dolor físico .**_

_**_ ¿qué? _ eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, esto tenía que ser una broma, esto tenía que ser un fallo de mi audición, porque esto no podía ser, no era posible. **_

_**_ ¿¡QUE NO HAS OIDO ¡?, AS DEJADO MORIR AL AMOR DE MI EXISTENSIA _ para ese momento , toda la familia se encontraba sorprendida y sin palabras en la boca al igual que yo. **_

_**_n… no, no entiendo, ¿me has mentido todo este tiempo?_ logre decir con vos quebradiza.**_

_**Después de eso su reacción fue la quemas nos sorprendió. Corrió hacia mí tomándome del cuello hasta estrellarme contra el ventanal aterrizando en el suelo del jardín, el encima de mí presionándome contra el piso sin soltar mi cuello que me empezaba a doler, me quede congelada.**_

_**_ ¡LA UNICA RASON POR LA QUE ESTUVE CON TIGO FUE PARA HASERLA FELIZ ¡ _ sentí como algún lo ponía lejos de mí , emmett y carlis .**_

_**Lentamente me pare del piso caminando con miedo hacia atrás , ata que choque con Ross y Esme , quienes rápidamente me abrasaron , y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que jasper ya no estaba .**_


End file.
